Unwanted Attention
by Fleur24
Summary: Its AU. It somewhat takes place after the second season. Edward is dead, but Marian isn't. She is living in Sherwood with Robin and his gang. Gisborne, after losing Marian, turns his attendion to Robin's beautiful younger sister, Lady Cecilia of Locksley.


**Unwanted Attention**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except those which I've created. All familiar characters belong to BBC and look like they do in the show.** **This is a dream I had had, and is now being turned into a fanfic. **

**I rewrote the first chapter so that it flows smoother, and more logically.**

Robin Hood and Marian were giving money to the peasant of Clunn, when Gisborne rode in to the village center with his men. He gave the order and two peasants were dragged out of their house and a little girl followed behind them. The two peasants were moderately tall, the man had short brown hair and his wife had long light brown hair. The little girl had deep blue eyes and long dark brown hair.

Gisborne got off his horse and stood in front of them.

"These two peasants thought they could steal food to food their little girl. It against the law and is punishable by death." Then without hesitation, Gisborne drew his sword and killed them and was going to kill their daughter, but she was gone. He got back on his horse and that's when he saw Robin and Marian running out of the village with the little girl. "After them, men! Don't let them escape."

Robin was running as fast as he could. He wanted to get the girl into Sherwood Forest as fast as possible. He heard horses behind and knew that Gisborne was close behind them.

"Robin!"

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned around, just in time to see Gisborne pulling Marian onto his saddle and then ride away.

He brought the girl into camp. Much came up to him and asked "Where is Marian and what is she doing here?" He asked pointing at the little the rest of the gang gathered around Robin. "Marian caught by Gisborne as we were running away from Clunn. Gisborne just killed this girl's parents for stealing food."

Robin knelt down by the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him and at the gang. Then she said in a little voice. "Elisa."

Gisborne, Marian and Gisborne's men meet up with the Sheriff in Nottingham. The Sheriff was heading to Locksley to meet with Lord Robert about taxes. "Bring the leaper with you."

Marian stayed on Gisborne's horse all the way to the edge of Sherwood Forest. Elisa was wandering around the edge picking flowers, while Robin watched her from behind a tree. He saw Marian approaching with Gisborne and the Sheriff and got his bow ready if any of them threatened Elisa.

Gisborne had seen Elisa and recognized her as the girl he tried to kill earlier, but before he could give an order, Marian had slipped down off the horse and knelt by her.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." She told Elisa quietly.

Elisa recognized Marian's face and her voice from before, but still she turned around to make sure Robin was still there and he was. She turned back to Marian.

"You're Lady Marian." She said in her quiet voice.

"I am. Best run back to Robin, before Gisborne dismounts."

Elisa looked at the Sheriff and Gisborne for a second and then ran back into the cover of the forest. Gisborne, angry that Elisa got away again, pulled Marian on his horse. After

He had done this; a messenger appeared on a horse with a grim look on his face.

The Sheriff stopped him. "Who is your message for?"

"It is for the infamous Robin Hood, from my Lord Edward of Locksley."

"Read your message."

"But, Lord Edward told me not to tell it to anyone but, Robin Hood."

The Sheriff chuckled. "I'm sure he's close by."

The messenger sighed and reluctantly recited his message. "Lady Cecilia of Locksley asks if Robin Hood would please hasten to Locksley Manor and that Djaq join him." Having given his message, the messenger turned his horse around and headed back to Locksley.

"Well, Gisborne, if we're lucky we might capture Robin Hood in Locksley. Where better to capture him, then in his village and his family?"

Guy merely smirked at this. It would be a brilliant place to capture Robin; maybe Cecilia would accept him as a suitor to save her precious brother.

Robin heard Lord Edward's message and wondered what could be wrong. He thought back to the last time, he had seen his younger sister. She had gotten a nasty gash in her side from fighting with another lord about Robin. He had sent a message to Nottingham informing Gisborne that she would be able to return once she had healed. He brought Elisa back to camp, then he and Djaq headed off to Locksley, making sure that the Sheriff, Gisborne and Marian were a ways ahead of them.

Upon entering Locksley, the Sheriff, Gisborne, Marian and the Sheriff's guard were immediately greeted by a much older version of Robin Hood. It was Lord Robert, Earl of Huntington, Robin's father.

"Ah Sheriff Vasey, I hope your journey was pleasant." The earl's attention turned to Gisborne who was helping Marian down from his horse. "You brought Guy along and Lady Marian too. How nice." Lord Robert knelt and kissed Marian's hand. "She's not a lady any longer, Lord Robert. She has aligned herself with your eldest son and his band of outlaws." The Sheriff said in a bored tone of voice. Before Lord Robert could reply, a young scholarly-built man came around the corner of the castle. The young man had a stern countenance, but had Lord Robert's brown hair and brown eyes. "Sheriff, this is my youngest son, Edward. Edward, this is as you know, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Guy of Gisborne and Marian of Knighton." Lord Edward gave a little bow to each, before turning his attention to his father. "How is Cecilia doing? I went to find the physician, but he's out."

"Cecilia is doing well, my son. Elaine is taking good care of her. She would undoubtedly enjoy it if you visited her."

Lord Edward scoffed "Cecilia would better like it, if Robin came." He bowed and went into the castle. Lord Robert made a little apologetic bow. "Please accept my apologies, Sheriff. Benjamin, please bring horses to the stables and please make the soldiers comfortable." A young man standing behind Lord Robert bowed. "Yes, My lord," Then turning towards the soldiers. As he was leading them to the stables, Lord Robert had invited the Sheriff, Gisborne and Marian inside. "We'll talk in the reading room."


End file.
